1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to cartridge storage systems for handling and storing cartridges, such as optical disk or magnetic tape cartridges, and more specifically, to a system and method for supplying power and control signals to a movable device (i.e., a cartridge access device) that stores and retrieves cartridges in a cartridge storage system.
2. Related Art
Many different types of cartridge storage and handling systems exist and are being used to store data cartridges (and other types of cartridges) at known locations and to retrieve desired cartridges so that data may be written to and/or read from the data cartridges. Such data storage and handling systems are often referred to as “autochangers” or “juke box” data storage systems, particularly if they accommodate a large number of individual data cartridges.
A typical juke box data storage system includes one or more different types of cartridge-receiving devices for holding the various data cartridges. For example, one type of cartridge-receiving device may comprise a cartridge storage rack or “magazine” while another type of cartridge-receiving device may comprise a cartridge read/write device. The cartridge storage racks or magazines serve to provide storage locations for the data cartridges and are commonly arranged so that they form one or more vertical stacks. The cartridge read/write device may be located adjacent the cartridge stack, although the cartridge read/write device can be positioned at any convenient location. The data storage system may also include a cartridge access device for accessing the various data cartridges contained in the cartridge-receiving devices and a positioning device for moving the cartridge access device among the cartridge-receiving devices.
If a host computer system issues a request for data contained on a particular data cartridge, a control system associated with the cartridge access device actuates the positioning system to move the cartridge access device along the cartridge storage rack until the cartridge access device is positioned adjacent the desired data cartridge. The cartridge access device then removes the data cartridge from the cartridge storage rack and carries it to the cartridge read/write device. The cartridge access device inserts the selected data cartridge into the cartridge read/write device so that the host computer may thereafter read data from or write data to the data cartridge. After the read/write operation is complete, the cartridge access device removes the data cartridge from the read/write device and returns it to a specified location in the cartridge storage rack.
Most cartridge access devices have components that require both power and control signals. For example, the positioning system that moves the cartridge access device to the appropriate location usually requires power and control signals in order to appropriately move the cartridge access device.
A simple technique for providing the power and control signals to the cartridge access device is to connect a power cable and a control cable to the cartridge access device, as is commonly done in the prior art. The power cable supplies the components of the cartridge access device with power, and the control cable provides the cartridge access device with control signals for proper operation. Both the power cable and the control cable can be tied together or integrated into a single cable.
However, if the cables are not properly secured, the cables can interfere with the motion of the cartridge access device. For example, the cables can block the path of movement of the cartridge access device causing the cartridge access device to malfunction or jam. Alternatively, the cables can wrap around the cartridge access device as the cartridge access device moves in different directions, thereby impeding the motion of the cartridge access device or interfering with the retrieval of the data cartridge.
Furthermore, having a cable coupled to the moving cartridge access device can make it more difficult to manufacture and service the data storage system. In this regard, the cable can interfere with efforts to install, remove, and access the cartridge access device and other components in the system. In addition, communicating signals through the cable can adversely emit radio frequency interference (RIF) from the cable. Other problems associated with having a cable coupled to a moving cartridge access device should be apparent to one ordinarily skilled in the art.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry for a system and method of providing power and/or control signals to a movable cartridge access device within a data storage system without disrupting the motion of the cartridge access device.